wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Proposals for Ending the WBVDKT
This article will be about various proposals for ending the WBVDKT RPG. I encourage each member to edit this page and submit their proposal in the same manner that I will do mine. We can eventually then brainstorm on which is the best course of action, maybe take a little poll, maybe not. It's not a definite, obviously, that we're going to end this RPG, which is why this is only a proposal page. I understand that some people might want to leave it as it is and some people might want to end it. Also, I know this isn't a real article, but I feel it will get more attention as an article. When this issue is settled, I will delete this page and move it to my talk page or make it a historical page or whatever. Pretext This will be written in the first person by User:Bly12. I know it's generally frowned upon for me to say that something is dead, however I wouldn't exactly call this project dead yet. However, I'd like to put it to sleep. I know that back when we agreed to pause WBVDKT indefinitely, we were mostly all done with it and we were RPGed out. The RPG had turned from a character driven story line with the five main characters (Although Vat's name is in the title he never really got into the wikia, so I excluded him) into a type of Government RPG in which we started to focus more on our civilizations. Myself, I see the formation of the Capita Council as the start of the transition. Prior to this, the four of the five main characters (Bly, Wolf, Naga Krion, and Tourny) were in direct control of their governments. Bly was in command of the Bly Machine and ultimately BlyDonia, Wolf was in charge of Yulair, etc. So, the civilizations were really only tools that the characters used to further the RPG. Only Gammeta had a true democracy, with the Gammetan Supreme Chancellor in charge and Kortoris Phane (while he was Kris' main character) as a sort of minor player in the government. Another "side effect" of the creation of the Capita Council was the creation of the other minor NPC states. Since the CC couldn't consist of Gammeta, Yulair, and BlyDonia, I made up some fake civilizations. If you look at the original edit for the Treaty of Capita, a bunch of half-assed civs were created to give the impression that it wasn't just the player civilizations that were part of it. I even created a "Lothar the Giant" civilization which was just one giant guy that could breathe in space. As the Capita Council became more serious, he was removed of course, but that was the purpose of the original civilizations. Looking back, the only NPC was really the TEC. The other civilizations (Nolan, Ichiri, Janka) I viewed as sort of the "villain of the month". For the most part, we fought amongst ourselves. Suddenly, we started creating planets, civilizations, wars, back story, everything to make The Appearance look lived in prior to the start of the RPG. I spent hours creating pages for the planets, and I still couldn't finish them all. Kris and I added back story to the random NPC civilizations. Eventually, more of the NPC's started popping up. What started with a ~7 member Capita Council turned into now having like, 40 civilizations. There was the collapse and separation of Toe's nation, the independent colonies of the TEC, Wolf's nations he created for the Orin-Risuk war, nations I created simply so I could take them over and expand, etc. It got a lot to handle, and that started putting a strain on Kris most of all, the one who created databases and spreadsheets and coded the Capita Council meetings. I think by the time we paused we were at meeting 68 and we were on a backlog. It got to the point where I marked my calender on my computer for the 2nd and 17th of every month, and eventually those meetings started to get pushed back. I felt really bad for Kris, who was really busy with exams and such, and us who were attempting to haggle him to complete events like the Liberalism war and do meetings with us. At the time, I was inconsiderate and pestered Kris about the Wikia constantly. Asking him if I could take projects away from him and work on them myself and whatnot. I'd like to take this time to apologize to him. It's long overdue, but I didn't really reflect on what happened until now while I was writing this article. As more civilizations were being piled on, the backlog of our RPGing started to increase, and the almost total transition from a character RPG to a civilization RPG, it became obvious that we were running out of steam. The idea of a full scale war was interesting, however it was impractical because most wars prior to the Liberalism war were fought in a month or two. We wanted this one to take years, but the problem is that we didn't know if this was going to be around for years. After a discussion between all of us, it was decided that this RPG would be paused indefinitely. Most of us, by that point, had stopped editing articles and we hadn't done a proper RPG in months, so it was decided to give the RPG an open ending, something that Naga and I opposed but went along with due to the fatigue at the time. What Happened Next? Following the end of the WBVDKT RPG, it was decided that we would start another RPG, a Space Exploration RPG (I can't find a link to it). This one looked very promising. We were on a lone spaceship launched to explore the unknown. Very similar to Star Trek, however this one was extremely character based. Unfortunately, we did one session where the ship launched off and even during that session we were only half into it. For the most part, we'd been RPGed out. However, that was a year ago, or so, I don't know, I haven't really kept track. Various Proposals for Ending the RPG Here is where I ask everyone to put their proposal. Try to keep it somewhat open ended, since I think part of the problem was that the RPG was too structured. For those of you who don't know what's going on in The Appearence at this moment, when we last left off Atalant had pulled out of the war, tensions were rather high between the neutral states, Manaki was using pirates as a covert way to sabotage the Andur Empire, and there were freedom fights going on in TEC colonies (I think just one or two but I don't remember myself) So, keep all of this in mind when you're thinking about ways to end this RPG. ALSO, note that when I say "end this RPG" I mean come up with a storyline that's open ended as I said previously. Bly's Proposal Bly's First Proposal In an effort to not do a wartime RPG, I propose we advance a few years to 2016. The Liberalism war has ended in a relative stalemate. Following the condemnation of the Manaki by the Alliance of Neutral Civilizations, but the close decision not to go to war, the neutral civilizations were mostly left alone during the war. The Jankan Empire and the Nonan Monarchy were mostly dissolved and given away as spoils of war. A relative peace has returned to The Appearence and a small bit of antagonism remains between the war-weary Order of Nations for Peace and the Appearence Imperial League, who mostly use this time to rebuild and repair for a potential future conflict. In this framework of a future, we can set up several stories, including the classic mysterious unknown alien ship, discovery of a new civilization, etc. I leave this open to discussion because I'm not entirely sure on what we should do. Bly's Second Proposal The year is 2020. War still rages on throughout the bulk of the Core Planets. While some of the neutral civilizations have stayed out of the war, others have decided to enter the fray to disasterous results. The Order of Nations for Peace and the Appearence Imperial League have both collapsed as their two major members, Manaki and Techia respectively, are the only two left. The smaller powers have been eradicated or absorbed. This is where we open. Civilizations Still Standing: *Manaki *Techia *BlyDonia *Gammeta *Empire of Drakonia *Bion Federation *Nassad *Wringon Republic *Unidia *Lorna Republic *Intia *Hydephiilo (Completely Unaffected) *Appaloutio *Klaorus Republic (Out of respect for Rocket) *Kumpia *Andur Empire *Omkomian Empire *Retathon Civilization *West Tudia *East Tudia *Kada Empire *Sanctuary All other NPC's have fallen (unless you want to save one. Also you can remove civs that you think would have entered the war.) I'm thinking maybe we could do a potential peace conference? Maybe a little armistice that turns out to be a trap set by the other power? Naga's Proposal One thing is clear: we shouldn't wrap up the story right away, this is an excellent setting we've all created and someday, we might want to return to the RPG. Wolf's idea for moving around in time is a good idea for keeping the story plausible and interesting, and Bly's appeals to our sense of nostalgia. That being said, here's my idea: In the grim darkness of the near future, there is only war. The Ichiri have mustered their remaining forces from across time and space and have begun a campaign of extermination against all other life. Most of the Appearance (universe) falls within the next hundred years. One by one, galaxies wink out as this force of nature destroys everything in its path. Contact is cut off outside The Appearance (galaxy), as Hydephiilo crumbles and burns and The Empire of Drakonia slowly loses the war for which it spent millenia preparing. No one knows why the Ichiri chose this moment to attack, or why they move so quickly. Some speculate that they may be running from something beyond understanding... The remaining nations of The Appearance (galaxy) have dug in around the galaxy's core, holding scarcely a few hundred worlds. (conveniently, only the major civs seem to have made it) Every day their survival is bought at the cost of millions dead. At this point, the end of all life is only a matter of time. All until one fateful day, an unknown signal is heard on a battered comms set in the crumbling ruins of Fortress Capita... Following that "quality" description, I thought I should mention some more practical stuff. This would leapfrog us past most of the existing storyline baggage, and sort of be a fresh start. I have a somewhat-defined idea in my head of what to do with this story r.e. the actual end, and it's much more based around individual characters like the good old days rather than the geopolitics of which we're all so tired. Everyone would be up against a common enemy, so Wolf and I wouldn't sit there for hours arguing about targeting radar and body armor ;) All in all, I think this is not only an ending that can appeal to everyone (hopefully) but what the WBVDKT setting deserves. Thank you. Kris' Proposal Wolf's Proposal As much as it surprises me to say this, in this case, I mostly agree with Bly, but here's my take on it... Or, rather, here's my two takes on it. See, I have two sides to this whole thing, my RPG side and my writing side. As far as my writing is concerned, I ain't stopping, period. And in my writing, it's helpful to occasionally edit the wiki for my own stuff if only to have a platform to keep track of detailed information on it, but that is entirely in my hands, I don't require help for any of that. As for the timeline with writing, as I've said previously, I keep things to my own invented stuff OR I use (with permission) something that has already happened and is rock-solid in the history of the Appearance such as the Sjutanrevo Crisis. This way I don't interfere with other's things. However, looking into the future, I have plans for Yulair. Personally I would like to see the Liberalism war -not- end in a stalemate and continue on for at least a few -decades-. Yes, decades. I think seeing the galaxy deteriorate more and more into war (much like the Galactic Civil War) would set up for a vast number of stories, both written and, if we chose, RPG'd. Which brings me to my RPGing side: I would say some closure is good, but maybe not in the same way Bly is thinking. See, Bly said something I'd never thought of before but that I really, really, really like: Jump forwards in time. Let things where they are, those can be figured out if ever they need to be, but as for the RPG, I think jumping forward in time and continuing it on if we so choose would be great. Actually, I can already think of some interesting RPGs that are character-driven if we do so. But I would suggest jumping as far forward as 2018 or even 2020. The war is still going on, territory is being fought over, things are tense, trade lanes are often regulated and raid both by governments and pirates. Maybe some characters are lucky, living in a world mostly un-touched by war, others may be dodging bombs on a daily basis. So, there's my two cents/sense/scents. Damn, English, you crazy. Tourny's Proposal WBVDKT isn't really a story... so it can't be wrapped up. Also, it is highly unlikely that all of us will be able to find the time and patience to see a final story through. So even if we do decide something, it is highly probable that nothing will actually happen. That said I would be happy to continue the WBVDKT RPG. I just probably wouldn't be present most of the time. Conclusion With all that being said and all the story lines being produced, it's entirely possible that some of us don't want to go back to this Universe, or even go back to RPGing in general. We should not do this unless we all agree to do it. It's wrong to push forward if one of us decides to leave it dead. With that being said, however, I'd really prefer if we all thought carefully about this. It'd be one last RPG session for what I consider the greatest RPG I've ever been apart of. I'm not looking for a revival of this RPG. I don't think it's possible. We've swung too far to the government RPG type and it's nearly impossible with all the committees and meetings and treaties and councils that we've created to change this back to a character RPG. We'd all just get tired of it again in a few months and we'll be faced with this same situation. It's my personal belief that we should retire WBVDKT with one last session and then perhaps edit articles in our leisure. There are 954 articles on this wiki (now 955 with this page), there's been 21,846 edits. The wiki was active for like, four straight years. We need to give the RPG at least a bit of closure and not leave it completely hanging in the middle of a war. Thank you for reading, 06:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Comments I think Kris killed Wikia's comments section, so put them here since we're never on at the same times.